Memories
by OreosGoRawr
Summary: Why does something always have to ruin Cat's fairytale moments? Things have been tough for Cat as her memories have been overtaking her mind. She just loves him so much.


**Hey! My first fanfic ever! Im going to write more stories (writting one right now). Enjoy this One-Shot. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine sat alone at the Hollywood Arts lunch table thinking. She looked three tables over and there they were, arguing. Beck Oliver sat next to his brooding girlfriend, Jade West, of two years. They both are Cat's best friends, the closet to her.<p>

"_You better have your ugly fat ass here when that school bell rings!" The annoyed six year old brunette nodded at her father. She didn't want to bother him because she didn't want to know what he would do to her this time. Plus she was way too excited for her first day of school! She hopped out of the car and soon after it sped away._

"_Oops sorry! I wasn't looking!" A tanned boy was looking at a paper and knocked her over. He helped her up and then she brushed off her new dress that her dad bought her. Something he rarely did. "Do you know where Ms. Evens class is?"_

_It's okay!" She giggled. "Oooh I have the same class! Follow me." She grabbed his arm as he followed her. "My name is Caterina Valentine by the way." she smiled at him._

"_Caterina? How about Cat? My name is Beckett Oliver, but call me Beck." She grinned at him loving her new name. "Beckett is too fancy."_

"_So is Caterina." They both laughed. Cat was going to like this boy._

Cat shook out of her flashback as Robbie sat down across from her. He and his puppet Rex were fighting about something she really didn't care about. She knew that he had a crush on her. He was just too desperate, creepy, and kind of a stalker. _What is up with everyone fighting today? _Cat thought to herself. She let out a big sigh, folded her arms, and rested her head in them on the table.

_Cat was loving her new Jupiter Boots. She's been bouncing in them all day. She went to go see what was up with Tori and Robbie in the Black Box Theater as Robbie was tutoring Tori. She bounce into the door. "Hey how's the tutor…" Her jaw dropped. In front of her were three standees of __**her.**_

"_Umm, these aren't mine!" Robbie said in fear and embarrassment. Cat stood there shocked! "Okay! They are mine but-" Cat gasped as she bounced away. She felt so violated._

"**CAT! **Don't you think that if someone- Cat are you okay?" Robbie stared at Cat interrupting her thoughts. Cat looked up at him confused then saw his face expression. He was worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She gave him a small smile to reassure him everything was fine. He nodded and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, she butted in. "Can you please let me sleep?_ Please?_" Robbie rose an eyebrow at the desperation in her voice in her last please. He shrugged it off and nodded. She gave a glance at Beck trying to apologize repeatedly at Jade for something he did. She rolled her eyes then put her head back down. Even though Jade was her best friend in the whole wide world, she couldn't help but think that Beck deserved better. Then she decided that it wasn't any of her business.

"_Cat why are you crying?" A wide eyed, nine year old Beck saw Cat's shoulders violently shaking and her head was in her hands. He heard muffled sobs. Cat looked over and her eyes grew wide as she stood up and saw him. She was scared, what lie could she come up with this time? His faced paled as he saw a large red hand print on her check. It was about to bruise. She covered her face and he ran quickly to her side as she sobbed in his chest._

"_Who did this to you!" This was the first time he saw Cat cry; he was scared. She begged him not to tell anyone. "Yes I promise, I won't tell anyone just tell me who did this to you?" After a few deep breaths, Cat calmed down and looked up into Beck's wide, worried brown eyes. He looked down into her pain filled, chocolately brown eyes. It was like he could see a whole story in them._

"_M-my dad," Cat stuttered with tears threatening to fall._

"_H-how long has he been… __**hurting **__you like this?" he asked afraid of the answer._

"_For as long as I can remember." Beck's heart shattered. His best friend was going through so much pain and she never told him or her best friend, Jade West, that they met last year. Cat lifted her chin to reveal a small healing bruise on the bottom of her chin. It looked old. Then she took of her sweater and she was wearing a tank top. There were so many cuts and bruises on her shoulders and arms. Some old, some new. Then she lifted the side of her tank slighty to show a huge bruise it looked very fresh._

"_Cat we have to tell-"_

"_**NO! YOU PROMISED!"**__ Cat screamed at Beck. He was so scared and nothing barely scared him. He never heard her yell like that or be so afraid. He was so use to the bubbly happy Cat that he loved. "Don't worry, my older brother protects me. If it weren't for him I would be dead already." She shuttered at that thought. " My mommy tries to leave, but it's so hard for her." then she whispers, "She's scared too."_

"_Cat, whenever you need help, come to my house. Please, I want you to be safe kay?" Beck begged with pleading eyes. Cat gave him a small but weak smile. Tears showed up in Beck's eyes._

"_Kay kay," She slightly smiled. Beck smiled back at her. "and don't cry for me, please? You promise." She wiped a stray tear of his after he nodded._

_Eleven year old Cat showed up at Beck's house with good news. "Cat what happened?" Beck looked at her in concern. For the past two years, he's been protecting her from her father along with her 15 year old brother Frankie who showed up behind her._

"_Frankie walked in as my dad was trying to punish me then he tried taking off my clothes and tried kissing me! Then Frankie pulled him off me and then they started fighting. Then Mommy had it. She kicked our dad out and demanded a divorce." Cat said in one breathe. Beck looked at Frankie who nodded._

"_Cat and I are finally free." Frankie said and he letted out a deep breathe he's been holding in for the past 13 years. Cat nodded happily. Then all three of them were hugging. "It was all because of you, Beck, and Jade also. You guys kept us going"_

"_It was no trouble at all," Beck waved at Frankie as he left. Once he was out of sight he asked Cat the weirdest question. "Cat have you had your first kiss yet? I haven't and my friends are making fun of me. I just want to get this over with." Before Cat even had the chance to do anything, his lips were on hers and it was so magical. It was like sparks were flying, __**fireworks. **__"Thanks, Cat"_

"_Mmhmm," was all Cat could reply._

_Beck was her first kiss._

She didn't pick up her head, but she could hear Robbie, Tori, and Andre talking. "Is she okay?"

"Yea, Tori. She's just tired. Atleast that's what she told me." Cat looked through her hair and saw Andre grab Tori's hand and how she didn't hesitate. She glanced at Jade and Beck. She wanted someone like that. Someone to love and care about.

She tried giving Robbie a chance but…

"_Robbie stop please get off!"_

"_No, Cat. Not until you love me!" Then he tried forcing his lips on her then reaching places and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Who knew this was Robbie. She slapped him as hard as she could, leaving fingerprints on his face. He pressed her against the wall with a not so tight grip, but Cat had a plan. Her leg was between his legs. He was trying to shove his tongue down her throat. _

"_**Robbie! STOP!"**__ She punched him in the face __leaving a black eye. That didn't stop him. Then he started to put his hand up her shirt. That was the last straw. "Fuck you!" Cat screamed. She kneed him in his crotch and he fell over grunting in pain. She kicked his side multiple times until blood came out of his mouth. Then she stomped on his head repeatedly, leaving him unconscious. _

"_Woah! Cat, what happened?" Jade walked in Cat's house and her jaw dropped when she saw a panting Cat and an unconscious Robbie._

"_He…tried…to…rape me." Cat said in-between breaths. Jade looked at her with disbelief._

"_Here I'll help you." Jade and Cat lifted Robbie into Jade's car and took him home. They both will never forgive him._

"_Cat promise me when we go to the same schools again, that you and I will be a couple and love each other." Cat smiled and kissed Beck._

"_Cat, I'm sorry for not telling you Jade and I are going out"_

_Cat, me and Jade broke up."_

"_Cat, I love you"_

"**Get out of my head!" **Cat shouted as everyone at her table sat up panting deeply with her hands on her forehead. Tori rose an eyebrow, Robbie looked down, and Andre patted Cat's shoulder. "Nightmares?" Tori rolled her eyes and Cat wanted to glare at her. Cat had to act innocent and those memories were kind of nightmares. Cat nodded innocently.

"I have to get out of here!" She glanced three tables away from her. "Anywhere but here." She rushed out of the cafeteria and into the janitor's closet. She heard Tori faintly yell that she hopes she feels better. She rubbed her head hoping that _he _would just get out of her head. It wasn't really working. Soon tears were flowing down her cheeks slowly.

"Cat, there you are! I need your help me and- Cat what's wrong?" Jade burst in the janitor's closet and rushed down to comfort her friend.

"I can't get him out of my mind!" Cat was forcing her eyes closed and holding her head. Jade rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"You're scared that your dad will start abusing you again?" Jade asked. Cat looked up at her. She couldn't tell her that the one that's on her mind is her best friend's boyfriend. Could she? Now that her dad was back and healthy, she was slowing starting to trust him. She nodded innocently. "It's okay, Cat, I'm here. You can come over to my house talk things through kay?" Cat nodded once more. "Now go to class and don't be late." They both laughed as Jade was trying to mimick a mother. They both walked out slowly. Jade headed off to Sikowitz class. Cat was about to follow when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around slowly.

"Cat"

"Be-ck," she stuttered hesitantly. Here they go again. He took her arm and they walked to the stair steps. "What's up?' She asked nonchalantly. He rubbed his temples.

"It's Jade. Her and I broke up. For the last time!" She sighed. How many times do they have to go through this. She loved Beck, but she was just someone to pass time with nothing more. At least that's what she thought. "She said that our love was fading and she wasn't feeling it anymore. The weird part, I don't feel anything. I should be mad or sad, but no, I don't. Is something wrong?" Cat was shocked. She was about to open her mouth until he shutted her up. "There's someone else. I love her some much. I just never opened my eyes long enough to give her a chance." He looked into Cat's brown eyes as hers met his brown ones. "That girl is you. I'm sorry I've been keeping you waiting for so long, Cat. I'm such a blind bastard."

"No, no, no. Don't say that. Some things are worth waiting for, Beck." He smiled at her and she gave him one, too. He leaned closer to her. She hesitated for a little bit, but just as she was going to lean in and kiss him, something went wrong.

"There you are, Lil Red! We've been looking everyone for you!" Andre came rushing in along with Tori and Robbie. Cat and Beck automatically whipped their heads to see them. They looked out of breath and straight.

"We were so worried about you!" Tori's eyes showed it. Then she fixed them on Beck. Beck and Cat nervously waved at them. Tori's emotion went away and was replaced with jealousy.

"Well- we should- get to class." Robbie tried to replace the awkward feeling. Everyone started walking to class. Why does something always has to ruin Cat's fairytale moments. Cat sighed and looked down then Beck grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He pecked her on the lips and she finally realized maybe there was hope. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked slowly to class.

Cat always was going to make good memories with the ones she loved because these were the ones the wanted to remember.


End file.
